Face First
by im ur misconception
Summary: Ask b4 putting in any C2s. Re-posting back to FFN. Rin Okumura just can't seem to catch a break. Being outed as the son of Satan in the worst way, having to earn his classmate's trust back. Proving he was on the side of good. And now being paranoid at every corner, thanks to a strange girl who literally fell out of the sky and her demonic guardian. Making life more awkward.
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. Ch 01

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or its characters; that right belongs to Kazue Kato. Nor do I own InuYasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

He was stunned. There had been a sharp, piercing scream and followed by an intense burst of demonic power. It had him on alert and rushing towards it without a second thought. He knew the others would be heading that way as well. Looking up, he saw a person falling toward the ground, fast. Putting on an extra burst of speed, Rin covered the space only to jump and catch the person and not getting a look at them as he hit the ground. Knees buckling with the extra weight, sending him tumbling down.

In seconds he had adjusted his arms so that they were wrapped around the person who was tiny to his surprise. All while witnessing a flash of white, and burst of green in the sky above him as his body lay on the ground.

"Rin!?"

At the sound of his brothers' voice, Rin lifted his head to look at him. He saw Yukio's worried blue gaze from behind his oval framed glasses. Though the look quickly changed to amusement than horror.

"Yukio, what's wrong?" He asked. He is confused by the rapid shift in his usually stoic brother.

The way he just stayed quiet was not good. It meant something was seriously wrong. Causing Rin to feel panic as he shifted his hands to move the person he was holding so he could sit up. To see his brother go very red in the face.

"I suggest you remove that hand from my wards posterior boy. Or I shall remove it for you."

Going stiff, Rin looked down for the first time and saw the person was a girl, and his hand was indeed on her butt. Feeling blood rush to his face as he swiftly removed both his hands, Rin tried to put some distance between him and the girl. Only to find her hands fisted in his school blazer.

Letting a whimper escape as he looked up at his brother. Who was smirking at his discomfort. while seeing a tall white-haired man with piercing golden eyes looking at him in detached amusement. And to top it off, the rest of his class had arrived. He was further increasing his embarrassment.

"Mmmhmmm, so warm."

Unable to stop twitching, Rin fell onto his back. He was groaning at the strange and sleeping girl's words. Something had told him as he crawled out of bed, today was not going to be a good day. And he should have listened to it.

"Uh...who are they... Yukio-sensei?" Shiemi asked.

Making Rin want to find a hole, crawl into it, and just fucking die. The last thing he ever wanted was to have her see him in this predicament. Especially since he had a crush on her. More so with the girl sprawled between his legs, clinging to him.

"Shiemi, that will be explained later," the sound of Mephisto's voice had Rin biting his tongue.

"Okay, Principal Faust," Shiemi replied.

"Rin, you will collect yourself enough to stand and follow myself, your brother, and our uninvited guest to my office, with the girl in tow, please," Mephisto said. His voice was completely serious.

Shivering, Rin sat up and adjusted the girl so it would be easier to pick her up. He wondered how she could sleep through it all.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Ch 02

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or its characters, that right belongs to Kazue Kato. Nor do I own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Rin rushed into his classroom, so he was not late, again. Quickly he found his seat before noticing that Yukio was not in the class. Eyes narrowing at that fact. His brother was (if anything) punctual to the point of bordering on obnoxious. And he was still stew from two days ago and his crash landing with that strange girl and her… guardian demon. An odd thing.

Sighing as he half-listened to the rest of the classroom talking. What happened two days ago was still the number one topic. Of course, he and his brother knew more but were sworn to keep silent by Mephisto himself. It was something he would do. Rin valued keeping his promises. Though in retrograde, it didn't help earn the trust back from his classmates.

The sound of the classroom door opening had him darting his eyes towards it and seeing his brother walk in looking slightly harried. A rare sight indeed. Earning his full attention as he watched his brother shuffle quickly to the desk and set his notes down on before just standing there. He was making Rin feel concerned. The bell rang, and still, his brother just stood there standing, looking at the notes on his desk.

Getting up, Rin made his way towards his brother only to hear a collective gasp before the ground came up and met his face. Forcing the breath out of his lungs as he listened to a soft feminine squeak before he was further pressed into the ground by tiny hands. Making him twitch where he was laid out. To have the sound of laughter and chuckling erupt in the classroom. This also included his older brother and a much deeper chuckle that he didn't know but had his skin crawling.

"I think you should watch where you are going."

The words were spoken as the weight on his back suddenly was gone. Pushing himself up, rubbing his face on the side that had been pressed into the cold wooden floor. To turn his head to glare at the speaker. The body was utterly locking up as he met a pair of golden eyes and very blue eyes a few shades darker than his own.

"Oh… uh... Sorry!"

The girl said as she turned a rather dark shade of red. Though Rin was not a fool (not wholly) at the way, they glinted in amusement.

"Rin, get off the floor and return to your seat," Yukio said while trying not to laugh. "And then we can start class by introducing our guest."

Rin jerked his head around and giving a dark look at his brother as he stood from the ground and made his way back to his desk. Once seated, he took his time to look at the duo. He realized that the girl wasn't wearing the school uniform, but rather a similar jacket to his brother.

"Alright, as you all know, these two arrived spectacularly two days ago and have agreed to join Cross Academy," Yukio stated blandly. "Please introduce yourselves."

With that said, the girl stepped forward, her face still a bit red, though considerably paler than before.

"Hello, I am Higurashi, Kagome. And this is my guardian and my friend Sesshomaru," the girl said in a rather cheery voice. "And as of today, I will be helping Yukio teach his pharmaceutical class. I specialize in using herbs in natural remedies and potions. As well as basic spiritual harnessing and manipulation."

Rin just stared at the girl. Waiting for one of his classmates to start asking questions, he didn't want to know the answers to. His gut was telling him this girl was going to be problematic in his near future. And then it started as the girl, Kagome pointed, and he heard Izumo speak.

"You said Higurashi, Kagome… from Tokyo. Right? Does this mean you're the current Miko of the Sunset Shrine? They Miko, who…"

His attention was now drawn to the fact that his classmate trailed off as he watched Kagome's face fall and become sad.

"I am the current Miko of the Sunset Shrine," she said softly. "But, while I am here, I am nothing special. I want to teach and help others learn abilities that can potentially save many lives, Miss. So, please, while I am here, do not laude me, put me on a pedestal."

The way she spoke and worded everything as she turned and walked to the window before his brother's desk spoke volumes. He could relate to the aura the girl was exuding. He was the son of Satan. Had to come to terms with it, as well as get the others to accept it in all its entirety. Not that it meant he had to like the girl, not when his gut said she was trouble personified.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Ch 03

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or its characters; that right belongs to Kazue Kato; nor do I own InuYasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Rin peeked around the corner of the T-section of the hallway, blue eyes scanning to see if the current bane of his existence was there by chance. When he didn't see Kagome, he let his shoulders relax and exhale the breath he had been holding. He had no clue how or why, but that girl was always there to make him paint his face into something, or plant her into his stomach or back. It had caused some slightly uncomfortable situations over the last week.

"Why yer tweaking?"

With a shriek, Rin jumped up and spun to face the speaker. The moment his eyes landed on Shura Kirigakure, they narrowed, and he growled at the woman. He was debating on who was more annoying Shura or Kagome. At times it was a toss-up. But since Shura hadn't been there for the better part of a month for whatever reason that he knew she would explain off as 'Exorcist' duties, Rin decided it was Kagome. Of course, on the matter of the raven-haired, klutzy priestess, he was still finding it hard to believe she was his age.

Hell, he figured the only reason she was still alive right now was due to her guardian, a rather powerful demon that always set him on edge. Izumo had gone into more detail about Kagome Higurashi after they'd returned to the dorms that night after she was introduced as the T.A. to his brother's class. He gave credit where it was due, and she had the skills to back up what she claimed with the herbs. Seeing his brother look on and taking notes on the things he didn't even know about was rather amusing.

"None of your damn business, Shura," He finally replied.

Glad that Kagome was nowhere near, Rin finally stepped around the corner. Lunch was almost over, and the bell for the class would be ringing soon. He didn't want to be late because of another incident with Kagome.

"Awww, now come-on tells big sis Shura what has little Rin all paranoid that he had to peek around corners like a thief," Shura simpered at him.

Rolling his eyes and ignoring the damn woman, who was trying to get a rise out of him. As he walked, he felt the fine hairs on his whole body rise seconds before a loud crash came from the campus courtyard. The fact that it shook the building was not a good thing. The last time that happened was because the school was being attacked. Rushing to the window as he heard the doors to the classes still in a session open as the students and staff came out and to the windows as well. Looking down at the courtyard from his second-story window, Rin felt his eyes grow wide. There was Amaimon ass in the air, legs kicking as he pushed with his head to pull his head from the dirt.

Even with the windows shut, there was no mistaking that Amaimon was not too happy by the way his demonic power flared up wildly. It took only a minute or two before Rin witnessed his half-brother pull his head from the dirt and glare up past where he stood on the second floor.

"_Dammit!_ That was unfair!" Amaimon screamed his hands fisted and waving in the air like a small child having a tantrum.

The distinctive laugh that was Mephisto reached his ears as he watched Amaimon pout and crossed his arms over his chest as he sat there. But that was nothing when the fine hairs all over his body raised again as Shura whistled softly. Turning away from the window, Rin decided to use this distraction as a means to get to class before the bell rang. Only to go still as he saw the one person he didn't want to see step out into the courtyard and right up to Amaimon. Her hands were fisting and planted on her hips.

"You wanna say I am unfair? Fine, so be it. But you failed. And as per the darned agreement, you are no longer allowed to try again, Lord of the Earth, Amaimon. Attack again, and I won't hold back! "

The fact he heard her usually soft voice very clearly and with a hard edge to it as the fine hairs on his body stayed standing. It had happened the first day she did Reiki calling with the class to see who was capable of it. Of course, after a look from Yukio, he had purposefully failed at trying to summon Reiki. Nope, he knew his demonic aura would have surfaced with ease.

"I still say it was unfair!" Amaimon shouted.

When Rin saw Amaimon lift his legs to kick at the ground, he groaned and started to brace himself for the mini earthquake that'd come from it. Only blink as Kagome pulled a Fuda strip from somewhere on her person and slap it to Amaimon. Who froze in the position he was caught in. The look on his half-brother's face was priceless.

Giving a small shake of his head, Rin turned and pushed through the crowd and started to walk towards the classroom. Glad that he'd avoid Kagome until she arrived for the class. Today would be a good day, as it would be the first he didn't get knocked down or used as a cushion for a face plant.

"Hey, Rin, when did Kagome get here! This now means I can catch up with her," Shura said, just before a hard smack was delivered between his shoulder blades and sending him to the floor, face first.

_**TBC!**_


	5. Ch 04

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or its characters; that right belongs to Kazue Kato. Nor do I own InuYasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Rin sighed and looked up at the cloudy blue sky and was grateful for the peace and quiet. In the two weeks, Shera had been back at the academy and reacquainting herself with Kagome; his life had become hazardous in a manner that made him wish for the fights with his siblings and the residents of hell. Between the two females, Rin was sure his face should be disfigured permanently, at least if he didn't have the blood of Satan flowing through him, allowing him to heal quicker.

"It's nice today."

His body paused and darted behind a nearby tree, hiding him as he wondered first what Kuro was doing out here, and then more importantly, whom he was talking to? Carefully sliding his body around the giant tree until he was able to see, Rin bit back a low groan in the back of his throat. It was just his luck that the class has downtime, and he'd go to one of his favorite spots to relax and get away from everyone, that one of the people he wanted to avoid was there. But Rin couldn't deny that he was curious as to why his familiar and friend was talking to her.

"It is, Kuro," Kagome said softly. "And it has been a long time since I have seen you, or Shiro-san. I am sorry I was not able to attend the funeral."

Jerking his head back and blinking, Rin tried to recall if he had ever seen Kagome at the church. Nothing came to mind; he felt curious as to how she would know his adoptive father and Kuro.

"It is alright, and I am sure Shiro understood," Kuro replied softly. "It was best you didn't come."

"Still, it had been almost ten years since I last saw you two," Kagome said, her voice sounding wistful. "Shiro-san was a great priest and exorcist. Besides, I know why you didn't take the time to visit us at our shrine. That hurt Kirara a lot."

The choked cough that came from Kuro was embarrassed sounding to Rin's ears. And now he wondered to whom Kirara was.

"Well... you know I had responsibilities, and stuff, Kagome," Kuro said quickly. "Uh, how is she?"

There was a brief silence before Kagome finally replied. And he saw her shift and pick up Kuro and run her hand down his back, taking time to pet each of his two tails as a low rumbling purr came from the Nekomata. Instantly Rin narrowed his eyes and labeled his long-time friend and now partner a traitor.

"She is good. Was sad that you missed her time," Kagome replied. "Currently, she is near to giving birth. Being over five hundred years of age, she has attained what you should in the next seventy-five years or so."

"Wait! What?! Birth? Who?" Kuro practically screeched.

The soft laugh from Kagome was something Rin hadn't heard before. It was not guarded or even forced. Taking a closer look, he saw that her blue eyes were downcast, a few shades darker than usual, and no smile graced her lips. It left him wondering if this was how she was when not around others. Then again, he knew about putting on a mask to hide how he felt around others.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said blandly. "You missed her time. She couldn't wait for you. This is their third child, I believe."

The way he saw Kuro's ears drop to lay flat against his head, as his two tails were suddenly wrapped and pressed close to his body told a lot. His friend was unhappy. And this also let him know this Kirara was a demon as well.

"Cat or Dog, Kitsune or Ookami, it doesn't matter. She is happy?" Kuro asked.

"Yes, very. The Great Former Lord of Western Japan treats his mate with nothing but respect, and he has known her since she was a two-tailed fire-kitten," Kagome replied. "So they know each other very well. And he did train her to obtain her human form."

This information had Rin going into shock. He didn't know that Demons could obtain a human form. From what he was told that they were either born as a high ranking demon and had a humanoid form or were a lower demon and beast.

"So, what are you going to do? I mean, the Contract is active now that you are fifteen now. And Amaimon has been dealt with?" Kuro stated.

Rin watched as her shoulders slumped forward, and Kagome dropped her head, causing her hair to hide her face.

"Until the contract has been fulfilled in one of two capacities, I will do as I must to survive," Kagome stated. "And Amaimon tried to cheat, and I did hold back! Though I wanted to purify his ass, I am not that strong Kuro. My gifts as a Miko don't fall into that category, just healing, and herbology."

Blinking slowly, Rin wondered what Contract? And if that was the real reason she was at Cross Academy? There as so much surrounding this girl that it made his head hurt thinking about it.

"Have you considered Mephisto?" Kuro asked, drawing Rin from his thoughts.

The rather loud and very rude sounding snort spoke volumes. Rin had heard the girls in his class make that sound when they thought something was stupid or ridiculous or annoyed.

"Nope, he made his standpoint clear about this whole farce four incarnations of myself ago!" Kagome snipped. "Besides, he loved her, and she rejected him. You can never come back from that kind of rejection."

Again Rin was founding himself narrowing his eyes.

"Oh? I wasn't aware of that, explains why he stares sadly at you, with a kind of longing," Kuro said. "What about You..."

"_No!_ Oh, by the Kami's no! I mean, he is a sweet boy, and I met him when I was here ten years ago, and Shiro-san brought him to learn to be an Exorcist and Paladin," Kagome said in a slightly panicked state of being. "It was hinted at, and I am not stupid, I felt it in him. But personality-wise, I could be nothing more than a friend. Yukio is just a friend."

Her words had Rin stiffening. His mind logically leaping that she had fought off Amaimon and telling him he was out of the running, now there was a contract that involved Mephisto. Did that mean that Kagome's family have a contract that included his father? Because that is the only connection, Yukio would have to the two demons and himself.

"Boy, do you make it a habit to spy on people and listen in on private conversations?"

Unable to help himself, Rin shrieked and tried to run, his foot catching on one of the raised roots of the tree. Next thing he knew, he was falling face-first into the dirt, ankle hurting. When he lifted his head, he saw pale, long legs that slowly bent down before a tiny, pale hand reached out in the offer to him get up. Groaning Rin took the proffered hand and allowed Kagome to help him up, then looked behind him to her Guardian Sesshomaru, who looked slightly amused at the whole predicament.

_**TBC!**_


	6. Ch 05

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or its characters; that right belongs to Kazue Kato. Nor do I own InuYasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Rin sat there, staring at the quiz on his desk. He had long finished it and was waiting until class ended to turn it in. The questions had been standard and very basic. Though some covered all the stuff they'd learned since Kagome had come to the Academy. Slowly Rin lifted his eyes to look at Yukio and Kagome. The latter had a bandage wrapped around her hand and up to her elbow.

He and all at the True Cross Academy had witnessed what had happened to injure Kagome. It had been a shock to see his half-sister Iblis appear in the middle of the commons and demand Kagome face her. The battle that had resulted lasted for under thirty minutes and had left both of the girls breathless and hurt. But what had his attention was the conversation they'd had while battling.

Rin knew he wasn't good at picking up on subtleties, yet he had in this case. Iblis' had made it clear she was only doing this to humor, not just their father but their eldest brother Lucifer that she wasn't interested in Kagome. While Kagome sighed and gave a wry laugh and said that women weren't her type either, yet the contract obligations had to be fulfilled. And he wanted to know about the contract. In fact, he had gone and asked Yukio and Mephisto about only to get expertly manipulated to another topic.

Though Rin knew that this contract was relevant, especially if his siblings were coming after Kagome, narrowing his eyes on the girl as she continued to stare out the window aimlessly, he recalled the conclusion of the battle. Iblis had gotten close and burned her bow and arrows. She was claiming that such things won't work on her and that Kagome was still infantile in her budding Holy powers.

The moment the ash from Kagome's chosen weapons were blown away on the wind revealed a bow and arrow made of silver energy that had every hair on his body standing on end. It was that same power he had felt before Amaimon had crashed headfirst into the school's courtyard. The look of horror and pain on Iblis' face as she tried to backpedal, the flames that constantly flickered off her body flaring to protect her as Kagome shot the arrow.

The battle was called a draw after that both of the girls injured. Iblis had a hole in her shoulder that bled while Kagomes arm and hand were burned. Yet to see the two of them in pain and to smile in good nature at each other, before doing some light banter that he knew was much more, Rin couldn't help but wonder. Kagome had told Kuro that Yukio was not an option, and now two of his half-siblings had come for her if this contract would include him?

"Hey, quit daydreaming, dumbass!"

Blinking his eyes, Rin was pulled from his thoughts as his face hit his desk as Ryuji continued to insult him while grinding the back of his head with his fist. Causing his fellow students to laugh and chuckle at his expense.

_**TBC!**_


	7. Ch 06

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist or its characters; that right belongs to Kazue Kato. Nor do I own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Rin walked on unsteady legs down the hall; his mind was short-circuiting on what he had just overheard. He was sure he was not supposed to have heard it either. But it was, to say the least, very enlightening about the situation. This was not how he had wanted to learn anything, by eavesdropping by dumb luck. Yet, he had, because Yukio had asked him to deliver something to Mephisto's office for him.

Jerking to a stop, Rin recalled what Yukio had looked like when he had shoved the papers into his hands. The lack of eye contact and partial muttering under his breath. Yeah, Rin realized he should have been suspicious at that point and time of why he was being made to do something that was Yukio's job and without a damn good reason. Sighing, Rin squatted down and threaded his fingers through his hair and pulled. All he wanted to do was scream.

Sighing as he did his best to collect himself, ignoring the looks he was getting from his fellow students, Rin stood up and continued on his way. His mind pulling up the conversation he'd overheard before booking it out of there.

**000**

_"I refuse. Plain and simple, Kagome." _

_"And I understand Mephisto. I am not her and can never be my past self."_

_"Thank you. I lost in that battle to you, no her, and knew I would never give my heart again." _

_"I know. Remember, part of this curse from the contract is that I recall every life I have ever lived. She did love you too, Mephisto." _

_"That was a stupid stipulation to agree to. But the first incarnation of you was a time-traveling Miko from what is now our past, Kagome. Each incarnation is to have the name you bear now. But your past self agreed with my father, who desires the power that he thinks lies dormant in the jewel you wear. He'd be pissed if he learned the truth, wouldn't he?" _

_"Yes, Mephisto, he'd be pissed if he learned that the jewel isn't dormant. That after completing it, Kagome, the first, had merged her soul with that of our family line, Midoriko. Thus, becoming the Shikon no Tama itself." _

_"Hahaha, the absurdity of it isn't lost on me. Father is always after more power for his own family line. But even now, you all are still the same soft-hearted, compassionate people. Kagome the First gave up her freedom to save those friends from going to hell and live in torment by taking the curse upon herself and agreeing that she would give that power to Satan if his children could defeat them. Effectively placing her under his protection from the other deities of darkness, and some of the light." _

_"Yes. And each time we are reincarnated, our powers for that life are different. I am but the equivalent of a Hedge Witch this time around. It physically exhausts me to manifest the Horiki to fight and protect myself." _

_"Both of you know about the obligations of the contract; this cannot be put off. Each child of Satan will have to fight for the right to gain Kagome's power for their father."_

_"Yes, thank you for reminding us of what we already know, Captain Obvious." _

_"Miko, do not cross me. This was a choice that you had made back then to save us all. The price was set and stipulations set in the contract. Now, decide on how you want to do this competition. I would suggest Archery, as Mephisto is not accomplished at it even with his enhanced senses." _

_"That sounds amenable to me. I can and will get everything set up so we can get this farce over with. By the way, have you decided upon what you are going to do with Yukio... even if he is not a viable option, he still shares the same blood as Father-dearest." _

_"Yes, we have it already taken care of. And Yukio lost thoroughly. Iblis helped! She really is a doll when you get to know the girl under her fiery exterior." _

_"Indeed, it was well done. And while I hold to my opinion of Satan trying to win sympathy by having a child that could be his container on Earth so he could try and win against Kagome, that will be a topic that has to be broached. The boy is in the dark about all this, and he is directly involved." _

_"Ah... Rin..." _

**000**

A part of him was curious about Kagome's reaction to him? Clenching his jaw and grinding his molars, Rin gave a loud snort as he marched around the corner. His mind registered seconds too late that there was someone else there before pain exploded from his chin as it connected with the top of the person's head. Reaching out to keep from falling, Rin found that they had the same idea, and it sent both of them falling to the floor in a pile of tangled limbs and groans.

"Oh... dear, I am so sorry."

Slowly he moved his head to look down at the crown of wavy, raven-hair of the person who was laying on top of him. Biting back a loud groan as the head was lifted and blue eyes met his own before he was feeling pain below his belt as none other than Kagome tried to untangle herself from him and scramble away. This girl was way too much trouble, and he did need to deal with, eventually.

But right now, all he wanted to do was curl up in a small ball and hold himself as her knee sunk again into his crotch once more. And this time, he didn't bother to smother the groan; he let it out loud to express his pain. Only to hear a horrified squeak from Kagome as she finally disengaged from his person, allowing him the right to curl into a ball as loud laughter came from those who had gathered around them.

_**TBC!**_


End file.
